The present invention relates to a refrigeration device, in particular a domestic refrigeration device, having a housing which surrounds a storage compartment and a container which can be mounted in said storage compartment. If such a container is kept closed, a more humid microclimate can be maintained therein than in the surrounding storage compartment, the air of which during operation of the refrigeration device is constantly dehumidified in contact with a cold evaporator surface. The humid microclimate in the container is particularly suited to the storage of groceries, which continuously evaporate water and on account of said evaporation forfeit the quality in particular of fresh vegetables, fruit and suchlike. Such a container is therefore generally also referred to as vegetable drawer or vegetable box.
Since different groceries require different levels of humidity in order to maintain their freshness to an optimum degree, it may be necessary as a function of the type of groceries accommodated in the container to conduct humidity out of the container to a greater or lesser degree. A moveable seal which is attached in a front face or a cover of the container is usually used here to control the release of humidity from the container, said seal, in an open position, allowing the escape of humid air out of the container into the surrounding storage compartment. This known solution is however less effective so that particularly when refrigerated products with a high level of transpiration are accommodated in the container, water condenses out on a cold wall of the container and can collect at the bottom of the container. This risk is in particular made even greater by the fact that the coldest wall of the container is generally the rear wall and, since it is the furthest removed from the seal, the highest air humidity values are reached there. If the refrigerated product is in contact with the condensed water, its storage stability is seriously affected.
Documents WO 2004/038312 A1, CN 1 888 789 A and WO 2005/064248 A1 disclose refrigeration devices with a housing which surrounds a storage compartment and a container which can be mounted in the storage compartment and comprises a drawer and a cover, whereby the cover can be height-adjusted between a closed position of the drawer and an open position.
KR 2002 0051135 A describes a container for a refrigeration device, which comprises a cover which is pivotably attached to the container so that it can be adjusted between a closed position of the container and an open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,719 A discloses a refrigeration device having a housing which surrounds a storage compartment and includes a drawer and a cover. The cover can be height-adjusted between a closed position of the drawer and an open position. The cover is guided on an obliquely sloping path between the closed position and the open position.
US 2007/262686 A1 shows a refrigeration device having a housing which surrounds a storage compartment and a container mounted in the storage compartment which includes a drawer and a cover, whereby the cover can be height-adjusted between a closed position of the drawer and an open position.